


Just a simple Shower

by Cottoncandyking, Mattisborgen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School AU, Denial, Fluff, Gay, Giant nerds, Horseface x Titan, Humour, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No homo Jean, Short Story, We have no idea what we're doing, au!, co-writing, help our souls, i don't know how to tag, it's just cute okay, officially done, what have my life become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandyking/pseuds/Cottoncandyking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattisborgen/pseuds/Mattisborgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren have a complicated relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Okay so i never actually understood phrases like "accidentally kissing a person" and people "accidentally giving each other hand jobs" or someone "accidentally sucking someone's dick". I mean that's not a kind of thing that just happens you know? But then.. it happened.

You see, one day Marco had brought him out to meet a friend of his, which Jean was strongly against. He had told him this guys name… what was it again, Erin? No, that’s a girls name… ah yes. Eren! He had found that name oddly familiar. He hadn’t noticed until he actually had met the guy that it was his former childhood friend which he had been reunited with once again.  
“Marcoooooo do I really have to?” Jean whined as he was getting dragged across the street towards a coffee shop. “I don’t care who this fucker is, I just want to go home and play Halo.” Marco just laughed, but didn’t stop. The coffee shop was small, but very cosy. The lighting was dim, and it smelt of hot chocolate and coffee. Jean looked around. There were only a few people seated, one of them whom Marco walked up to. 

He was a tall, but muscular, brown haired boy. The boy looked up when Marco called his name. That was when Jean met his eyes and came to a realization. Eren. Of course. Eren was his childhood friend who lived across his street since he was five. He had filled out nicely, and even gotten rid of his baby fat. When Eren saw Jean he jumped out of his seat and pointed at him accusingly. “What the fuck are you doing here Horseface?!” He had yelled. Wait a minute, childhood friends? No that can’t be right, he meant childhood enemies. Eren had been a shitty little brat the entire time they had lived in the same neighbourhood. A couple of years ago they moved and Jean didn't give it any thought, except that he may or may not have missed the bastard more than he would like to admit. Now, few years later, it wasn't a surprise that Eren still was the stupid brad he'd always been.


	2. N-no homo...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jean and Eren go to school together. They both share and equal hatred towards Connie and Sasha's ideas, and Levi's Mercy. this time it is they who have to pay... In lack of towels.

Okay so let me get this straight. I am a fucking loner. A loner. I got friends though, but still I'm a goddamn self-pitying loner. Marco, my best friend, dragged me with him when he talked day and night about some boarding school or whatever the fuck. I used to think he wasn't serious but the fucker actually made us both apply and now I'm sitting here. Marco soon became the most popular boy in school, that social bastard and I'm too anxious to be out with strangers all the time (even though he does manage to drag me around to several parties and social events, the damn bastard.). So I usually spend my time playing video games in my room. Like the sad loner i am.

And when I'm not playing video games, I'm probably annoying the shit out of Eren, because heck, it's fun. I love seeing the glare in his eyes when I tease him. And the way he grips my shirt when I've gone just a little too far. And I love way he growls when I fist my finger in his hair. And the little mewls that escape his throat when I bite down on his li... No wait too far Jean, too far. 

Eren and me, we.. there's a lot of tension between us. We lived in the same neighbourhood when we were younger, and it was a pure coincidence that he went to the same boarding school I applied to. He used to be a total fucking prick, but now he’s… decent... still an asshole, but he has grown up a lot. It's no secret that we fight alot and Mikasa always has to break up our fights. But we just continue the fights later when no one is there to interrupt us. And that's when things get.. y'know. Weird. It usually ends up with either me or him on top of the other and we move from fist fighting to face-battling. It's nothing gay with it though. We always say no homo so it's fine, I guess. But it's still fucking confusing. I mean, it's probably just the hormones that confuses us, right? Fucking testosterone.

Right now I'm laying in my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Classes was done for today and I had free time. Which means I should have been playing video games, but I just finished one and I was too much of an emotional wreck to start a new one. So after a few minutes of looking at the same white cis ceiling. I decide that a shower seems like a reasonable thing to do to make time go, since I actually did not exactly smell like flowers and rainbows. As I'm making my way downtown, I mean to the bathroom in the small room I share with Marco I remember, I got no towels left. Because a pair of fucking idiots had to use all the towels I had to clean up after a food fight they had. (yes I'm referring to Connie and Sasha. Do not ask why the fuck they did it). I guess I'll have to ask Eren for a towel. He always got some extra since he has to help Levi clean the laundry. I ask myself if it's worth to bother Eren, but I haven't teased him in a while so it might be fun to tease him a bit. So I roll out of bed and slaunter out the door and walk down the hall to Eren's room. I knock twice before I stop giving a flying shit if he's naked or wanking or what the shit. I open the door and walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is appreciated. Please excuse our dorkyness, we can't write.


	3. Maybe a Lil Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to shower together...

I open the door, just to get a flying pillow straight in my face. One of those mornings, eh? “What the hell are you doing here, horseface. Get out.” Ah yes, that is Eren. “Nothing, you angsty asshole. I’m just walking past like a normal human being” I spit out irritatedly. I saw Eren squint in suspicion. “Why the fuck are you in my room, yours is just down the hall.” He pointed to the left. I put a hand in front of my mouth as a mocking snicker. “Oops, my mistake” I say sarcastically. Eren sighs and crosses his arms. “Seriously Jean. What do you want?” He looks at me, clearly annoyed. Not like he doesn’t deserve to be annoyed, he threw a fucking pillow in my face.

A defeated chuckle escapes my mouth and I glances at the floor. “Yeah, do you think I could borrow a towel and your shower? I ask and scratch the back of my neck sheepishly. The brunette sighs and stands up to check for towels in the bathroom while I stroll over to the couch to get comfortable. Eren’s couch is honestly the most comfy i have ever sat my ass in.“You see, Connie stole my towels for the fort he and Sash built in the living room yesterday. And that food fight happened…Man, I can still hear Levi’s voice ringing in my ears” I chuckled and looked up to see Eren coming back with a towel. “What the fuck man, you guys were the ones who made Levi yell? And you used up all the towels? These were all we had this week!” He tossed the towel on My lap before flopping down next to me and leaning his head back in frustration.

I grinned in triumph. “Thanks man, I owe you one.” One of Eren’s eyes cracked open slightly. “Well duh, I ain’t handin’ that shit out for free, now that there is only an handful of them left. And use. It. Wisely. You hear me?” He said sternly and pointed his finger at hat me. I let out a slight laugh. “Maybe I should just let it soak out in the mud instead.” I grinned. “It sure would be worth your reaction, but I really need that shower” Eren glared at me and whispered under his breath. “don’t you dare, Jean Kirstein” I scratched the back of my neck nervously. Eren leaned a little bit further away and wrinkled his nose. "Yeah you definitely need a shower. Dude, did you bathe in onions or something?" Eren looked genuinely concerned. "Nah, just a couple of days of laziness." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. Eren made a disgusted face. "Ew too much information, bro, too much information." I just grinned and shrugged before heading towards the shower. 

“Why don’t you join me, Eren?” I mocked and winked at him suggestively. This could be fun. Eren rolled his eyes and grinned widely at me. “Might as well do, after all it saves water, which will make Levi happy. Maybe we’ll get new towels.” He raised his eyebrow and stuck his tongue out teasingly. So he’s going to play that way now? I wink back at him and blow him a kiss” Anytime for you, Eren-love” Eren leans away from it to avoid getting hit by the imaginary heart. “ew, gross” he mutters.“says you who suggested to shower together in the first place” I say and pretend to stick a finger in my mouth and gag. “No homo though!” Eren chuckles. “Never homo” I reply. I walk up to the door and stands in the doorway looking back at Eren. "the offer still stands.” I blush slightly. What the fuck am i saying? Me shower with Eren? No way. Eren smirks and replies "Yeah, anytime for you, you horse-prick" He walked up and leans against the doorframe. “you were being serious?” His eyes were wide in surprise. I roll my eyes at him. "well i guess i am now”I let my eyes trail down Eren’s form, looking him up and down. I never noticed before now, but Eren was pretty fit. He was much more toned than he was a few year before. He was handsome. In a non-gay way, of course.  
Eren Rolls his eyes and turns to the shower and begins to strip. Shit. I could feel my face starting to grow hot, so i hurriedly strip myself of his shirt. When we were both undressed we stared at eachother for a moment. The air felt thick with awkwardness. I looked him up and down. He’s pretty slim, but well built with a healthy tan. I noticed Eren shift nervously under my gaze and I quickly turned and walked into the shower and turned it on, trying to hide my visible blush. “Don’t just stand there asshole, get in while there is still hot water left.”


	4. Yes, homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower turns steamy...

Eren stood there in the bathroom for a moment, debating with himself if this really was such a good idea after all. Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? Well, he was too far in this shit to back out now… “he could feel his ears burning when he shuffled inside the cramped space that was the shower cabinet. A sigh left his mouth when he felt the warm spray of the water wash down his back. He leaned more into the stream and slowly without noticing it he was back to back with Jean. Suddenly a pair of hands were running along his back, kneading at his muscles. He opened his eyes slowly, but didn’t move. “...what are you doing, Jean?” He huffed. The hands stopped for a second before continuing with their work, a bit more gentle this time. 

"I'm giving you a massage, because you're so damn tense all the fucking time. Also it seems like you have a giant stick up your ass." I say and begin to rub between Eren's shoulder blades. "And holy fuck you really are tense! Dude!" Eren winces as the pain shoot up from where i had pressed his hands a bit too roughly. "Jean, you know massages in the showers are kinda gay, right...?"Eren asks after a couple of awkward minutes. "Huh? No it's not, I already said no homo like three times" I exclaim hurriedly. this is totally straight. I like boobs, and ass! Even though… Eren has a pretty nice ass… I catch myself looking down, and moved my gaze elsewhere. What the shit was that…

"Eh, don't get any weird ideas, dude,," Eren said hesitantly. "Like what? Fuck you in the ass? Hell no bro, never ever." I bit out awkwardly. He would never admit that he actually had had fantasies about the same sex. Or that he had looked at Eren’s ass. Maybe the person in his fantasies had green eyes and brown hair. And had a nice ass. Maybe.

Eren turns around and grabs the shampoo bottle on the shelf behind them. “You’re so fucking gay, man…Wait what the actual fuck dude?!” He eyes the shampoo bottle. It's bright pink and has a flower print and it reads "Herbal Essences". "Dude, you use girl-shampoo?" He snickers. He squirts a small amount in his hand and starts scrubbing the roots. I wince at the rough handling of my hair, but despite the pain , i remain still. “It smells good, and it’s good for the hair..” I mumble between grit teeth, my ears turning red at the comment. "And i got it from Sash, i can’t just let it go to waste, bastard. Anyway i’m getting cold, give me some of the water too!” I scoot closer to Eren, making us share the stream of warm water. I could feel the heat seep into my skin, and automatically relaxed. “that’s the stuff…” I moan. I heard Eren’s breath hitch for a moment. I caught on and moved a bit to the side. He exhaled in relief. "D-dude, you're taking all the water." I mumble. Eren was startled and mumbled a "sorry" before scooting a little bit closer to the wall. "Pass me the soap? I ask to make him more comfortable. Eren nods and tries to grab it, but it managed to slip out of his hand and on the floor. Shit. There was a moment of awkward silence. We had both watched enough movies about prisons to know about what happened when somebody dropped the soap in the shower. Eren crouched down and picked it up firmly and stood up again. He reached out his hand to give the soap to me. I grumbled slightly and took it from Eren's hands, looking away. We were both violently blushing. “Thanks” I mumbled and continued to clean myself to avoid further unnecessary contact. Eren stood in the stream of the water and looked the other male up and down. I was about to put the soap back then i bumped into Eren. Damn cramped shower. “S-sorry" I say and bite my lip. Eren looks down. "N-no homo, right Jean?" “That’s w-what we agreed on, right?” His eyes flicker up and down my body. For some reason I’m not as uncomfortable as i should be. “M-maybe we could…”   
I scoot a little bit closer, the tension between us being almost touchable by now. "What..?" I say seductively and move my head so our lips are merely inches apart. I have no idea why I’m did this, but damn it felt right.

Since I was a bit taller than Eren, he had to look up to meet my eyes, now that we were so close. “Maybe a little homo…?” he whispers, his cheek now against my own now. I let my hand brush against Eren's lower stomach. Eren bit his lip and looked up at my before leaning close enough to place a kiss on my lips. When Eren pulled away after a few seconds I quickly grabbed his chin and let there be a few millimeters to separate our lips. Goddamn he was sexy. "I think a little homo is alright with me, asshole” He grinned. At that I took the initiative to bring us close again. I wrapped my arm around Eren’s waist and brought us flush together, my eyes drooping closed as our lips met again. This was a new feeling. I kind of like it.   
I could feel Eren’s breath hitch when I let my hand wander a bit lower. A tiny whine escaped his lips. That’s a sound i haven’t heard from him before. I let my hands roam freely, exploring the others back and sides. I traced a finger over the vee of his hips and whispered against Eren's lips. "Just a little homo?"  
Eren moved his head back to meet my eyes. Those eyes he had stared into so many times before. But his time they were slightly clouded with lust, and they were looking at me pleadingly instead of menacingly. Holy fuck that was hot. When did i become this gay? I could feel my heart beat like a drum against my ribcage. It was like everything was in slow motion. Eren slowly turned around and cupped my cheeks before kissing me full on the lips. After I got over the slight shock of the action I kissed back first tryingly, then harder and more passionate. A tiny moan escaped both of us. And that’s when it clicked. Eren grabbed the back of my head and crashed our lips together in a sloppy attempt to deepen the kiss. A hand sneaked around and back neck and up to fist my hair. The slight thug that came after went straight to the groin. I bit my lips to hold back a moan. That’s a first. I never knew I had a thing for pain. I ran his hand down Eren’s slender side and cupped his ass before breaking the kiss to look at him questionably. “is it...is it okay?” I whispered and stroked a few strands of hair from Eren’s eyes. The brunet nodded slowly and looked me in the eyes. There was a determination in the look he gave me. With a hint of fear. I was also a bit scared. but that is to be expected of what is to come.


	5. A very homo request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadly, the ending

This was not supposed to happen. The white fog in my brain has cleared and honestly WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED BETWEEN US, HOLY FUCKING SHIT BALLS. THIS IS BEYOND THE RULES OF NO HOMO.  
But it did feel kinda good? And I don’t feel any shame in what just happened. Just. embarrassment? Never one in my entire life so far, had I ever thought that I would put my dick up another dudes ass. But oh boy is life full of surprises.  
Later when we both had escaped the showers and gotten down from our peak, I end up staring at the male in front of me. As my mind has gotten completely clear of all fog in my brain and I manage to process everything that had just happened, I look at the person who dries himself in front of me. He’s an asshole, and a complete dipshit. But i’ve always thought that he was pretty, I guess I just didn’t accept it. But honestly, who am I kidding, this moron has been everything I’ve thought about since I started here. Fuck all my no homo bullshit. I gotta be a man about this, cus obviously I am not as straight as I forced myself to believe. I mean I’ve literally just put my dick in his ass so I guess that’s a pretty big sign. I might as well just put commitment into it, since I’ve gone this far. So I decide to speak up after the awkward silence in the damp air almost suffocates me. 

“Uh, I guess it’d be kinda stupid to say no homo now?” I try to laugh. I just end up sounding like a dying seal. Good one Jean. Eren chuckles and he turns over to face me, his towel wrapped neatly around his absolutely beautiful hips (wow thats really gay jean, calm down you’re at the very least bisexual). “I always thought it was kinda stupid anyway” I manage to choke out after tearing my eyes away from his lower abdomen. “Yeah..” he answers after a few seconds. I bite my lip because he looks so sad, hurt maybe. Oh shit, he thinks I’m gonna bail and say it was a mistake, fuck shit fuck. I get my shit together and I stand up, removes the distance between us and I press my lips onto his. I keep it chaste and when I brush some of his bangs away from his forehead when pulling away.. “Hey..” I say softly. “ I’m really sorry for being a fucktard and not realising this sooner, but I uh, I kinda think I like you and I’m sorry for all this.. y’know.. and I am really bad at this so if you want we could like, cuddle and watch movies later tonight if you're down, I mean no pressure, I mean you may not like me that way but I am an idiot and I ju” I am cut off by him pressing his lips against mine again. I look down at him again, not realising I had shut my eyes while blabbering like an idiot. He looks almost amused. Like he’s about to fall down on the floor screaming with laughter. “Idiot” he says and flicks his fingers against my forehead. “I’m definitely down for some cuddling and a movie, but.” I gotta keep myself from screaming like a little virgin schoolgirl when I hear that he accepts my very homo request, and I nearly miss the but, I just nod my head like an idiot. “ I’m going to choose which movie we’re gonna watch” He says and I see a spark in his eyes, which I know is a warning about something that will be used against me in near future.I raise an eyebrow and looks at him questioningly. “I’ll be in your room in five, we’re going to watch a scary movie, asshole.” He winks at me and just like that he walks out the bathroom like a cat who’s had the cream. He knows I absolutely despise horror movies. I take back every time I’ve called him cute in my head because he’s still a fucking asshole. A sexy asshole though. Maybe he’ll be my sexy asshole soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with us through the end! This is the first fanfiction we have ever published, and I believe we will post more in the future. It was actually meant to be a one-shot, but oh well. More goodstuff for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Our first fiction like ever. So sorry for our trash.


End file.
